SIN
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Sasuke can blame Naruto all he wants because, he no longer exists in the world of the living. Was being a Famous Singer with the band worth losing his best friend? Would he chose his now lover, Shiki who looks exactly and acts exactly like Naru or Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Meeting in Clash

_**Diaryanjo: Heheheh…my second story of SasuNaru!!!!! Hope u all enjoy it!!!!**_

**_Warning!!!!!!!! All songs in the story does not belong to me!!!!!!!!!! nor the lyrics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_jk....but in this story.........naruto is half boy and half female!!!!!!! u'll understand later if u keep on reading depending on reviews!!!!! so on with the story!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting in Clash**

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo  
_

_Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto  
Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DORAMA saihousou  
Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuratchaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi_

_Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratteku  
Motto kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki_

_Tomaranai mune no itami koete  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri_

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no good day  
Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo_

_Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai_

_'Sakura Drops' Sung by Utada Hikaru_

Ur probably wondering why all of the sudden ur hearing this song but im currently at a concert with my favorite band singing next after this gurl leaves the stage!!!!!!! Guess the name.......it consist of three members. One gurl and two boys. As u can guess the main singer is also the leader is the group......they all can actually sing pretty well!!!!!! but......i luv the main lead even if she is taken!!!!

"Okay ladies and gentlemens..............."

"Sasuke-kun wat r u doing spacing out!!!!!!!!"

"Shut-up Ino.......i just hav some thoughts in my mind to just sort out...tats all an.."

"kayayaya look its Shiki and her.....huh??"

"wat is it now ino........no wait......don't tell me!!!!!!"

"hehehehehe.....Sasuke ur blushing.....(turns and looks at sasuke)....u like shiki dont u!!!!!!!"

Fine i'll admit tat i liked her ever since she first debuted two years ago with my brother and upperclassmen of mine......thing was tat itachi never told me about her existence.....her lightly tan skin, beautiful red hair with blonde streaks tied up into two ponytails and her crystal clear sky eyes makes me wanna kiss her soooooo much but the thing was tat itachi never introduces her to me even after they first debuted.

"hey sasuke look!!!!! ur brother looks sooooo hot with tat tight black pants and the teared up red shirt of his!!!!!!!! Huh?? i dont see the drums so r they all ganna sing a song together?? Ne sasu.."

Shiki is the main star of the band _S.I.N_......reason is....tat is all the band members first letter combined from their first name. Shiki (main star and main singer of the band...same age as sasuke 16), Itachi (Sasuke's older brother, sings along side shiki as a background singer sometimes, plays the drums, age 21, currently attending a univeristy tat belongs to there parents) last member is.....

"oi ino look it's neji with his silver electric guitar!!!!!!!!! he looks soooooo hot with his tight silky looking silver shirt and jeans tat are ripped around the knees!!!!!! kayayay!!!!

"NEJI-SEMPAI!!!!!" both ino and sakura shouted.....to sasuke's surpisement his ear's havnt gone deaf from the loud music and both the gurls high pitch scream....instead he ignored both and continued to admire his crush on stage with his older sibling luckly standing next to his favoirte idol causing sasuke to hav migranes from thinking way too much....

"Yosh!!!!!! this song is for a friend of mine probably out in the crowd with u guys!!!!!! and after tat....." everything went dead silence for a few seconds wondering who this 'friend of Shiki's' is...

"Oh......he isn't actually my friend but my cousin's friend who wanted me to embarress him really bad up here!!!!!!! i made him a promise and in return he won't pesture me again!!!!"

"kayayaya i hope it's me!!!!!! ne sasuke wat would u do if shiki calls u???" Sakura's sudden statement made sasuke even more delighted and angery at the same time as to why would a amature like him be called up and it was all naruto's fault since the day before the concert he threaten sasuke about embarresing him in front of a large crowd.....i'm hoping tat this was not wat he ment....

"So the song im ganna sing is '_I did it for Love' _with itachi dedicated to my cousin's friend with this song!!!!!!" (actual song sung by Boa (this is the mv version...look up on youtube!!!))

(bolded is shiki singing and nonbolded is itachi singing!!!!! heads up!!!)

(Song starts)

_**I...did it for love  
I...did it for love  
I...did it for love  
I...did it for love**_

_**No signs for me,  
I saw your game but yet  
and still you got me  
You touch the deepest part of me  
You got my heart, it's jumping  
I told you all of my secrets  
Didn't see betrayal  
One year two months,  
And now its over  
didn't think it would fail.**_

**_Loving you is causing me to change  
And it hurts so bad it don't feel the same,  
and now my friends are asking me, what did i do,  
I done hurt myself over loving you, oh i_**

**_I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love._**

_(gurls screaming after shiki moves back for itachi to be the star of the spotlight which ticked off sasuke with a twich of his eyebrow)_

_I know what i did you wrong  
Please forgive me baby gurl, im sorrie  
**You know what you did me wrong.  
**Why you cryin'? baby gurl im sorrie,  
I know what i did you wrong,  
heaven knows i dont mean to hurt nobody,  
**You know what you did me wrong.  
**Let me take this time to say, im sorrie._

Sasuke's thoughts.....(_Kayayayy i luv shiki's voice when she sings!!!!!!! it is so mesmorizing and sooo enchanting tat it makes me want to make her mine......) _end of sasuke's idiodicy...

**_Loving you is causing me to change,  
and it hurts so bad it don't feel the same,  
and now my friends are askin me, what did i do,  
I done hurt myself over loving you, oh i._**

**_I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love._**

_I had some intentions baby, but not on hurting you.  
(I I I)I wanna make it up to you.  
**Did you see it in my heart,  
I can't trust it any more.  
**(I I I)I wanna make it up to you,  
(I I I)i wanna make it up to you.  
**Did you see it in my heart,  
I can't trust it any more.**_

**_I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love._**

**_I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love,  
I I I I did it did it did it for love._**

**_Did it for love........  
Did it for love........  
Did it for love........  
Did it, did it, did it for love..................._**

_(End of the song)_

Everyone clapped and whistled loudly like any other type of concert but wat held there interest soooo much as to sit throughout the whole song......fans and nonfans of S.I.N. was the person shiki was ganna call up to the stage....majority hoping it was them.....especially a coal-eyed person who contiuesly keeps on shifing in his chair as the song ended with itachi attempting a fake kiss on shiki at the end of the song......he was thankful tat it was only part of the show and not the real deal..........if it was.......sasuke would of had his brother's head bitten off because of his relationship with his idol crush...

"And now....." everyone's attention was on Shiki as to who she was going to call up on stage by her cousin's request......

"oh and before i forget!!!!!!!!!" the last statement melted everyone's tension in the air due to the fact tat shiki hates tension in the air....

"I hav another annoucement to make after the embarresing moment for tat particular person!!!!!! k now can ...............(shock from sasuke's face) come up to the stage or (cheerfully) i will come and drag you out of the audience!!!!!!!!!" Rustling came from the crowds as to where was the guy in the three thousand seats set out in the stadium.....

"Whoaaaaa sasuke wat r u ganna do!!!!!! shiki called for ........"

Dazed and did not noe wat to do he shranked back as far as he can in his chair in embarrestment after mentioning his name......

"Otouto please come up here quick before shiki gets mad and track you down in the audience and for your information she gets really scary when she's really mad...." itachi's sudden voice in the microphone caused half of the audience's females to fall over because of his hot voice..... "another warning is tat if u leave the stadium i will personally not let u meet ur special someone ever again!!!!!!"

Sasuke's mind (_I can't believe itachi is threatning me.....wat should i do??..... i mean i wanna go up and meet shiki in person but i my stubberness of pride won't let me due to Naruto's threat yesterday....ohohohoho wat should i do.....)_

_"_Never mind Itachi, shiki is already in the crowd searching for your brother...." Neji grabbed Itachi on the shoulder and pointed to where Shiki had disappeared to.....

"Ah..Sasuke..to late for you to escape.......shiki is heading this way!!!!!!! kayayyya.." those where the last words sasuke heard from sakura when he turned around his seat to get away from the spot lights looming overhead in search of him...

"Hold it right there Uchiha-kun......" was said on the microphone.....(_too late...i got caught)....._was sasuke's last thoughts before turning towards shiki who was now standing behind him with her hands on his shoulder.....

* * *

**_Diaryanjo: Hope you guys enjoyed the story sooo far!!!!!!! reviewing would be very nice!!!!!! if u do....i might considering posting up the next chapter!!!!!!!_**

**_Fyi: the songs in here does not belong too me and if your curious how the song sounds like..search it up urselfs!!!!!_**

**_next chapter: Crushed by Crush!!!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Crushed by Crush

_**Diaryanjo: hey!!!!!!!! Im back with the next chapter of S.I.N!!!!! hope u all r enjoying it….**_

_**Disclaimer of the characters and songs/lyrics written!!!!!!!!**_

_**Warning!!: yaoiish….don't like no read unless u r interested on the outcome!!**_

**_Heads uP!!!!!!!!: Shiki sings with bolded and italics......Itachi sings normal........Neji who will sing later will be bolded underlined and Sasuke singing will be italiced!!! group singing will be bolded, italiced, and underlined!!!! Just to tell u if u r confused!! i'll keep this reminder up whenever there is singing involved which will be almost every chapterish!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Crushed by Crush**

Sasuke couldn't do anything anymore since Shiki forcefully dragged him up stage and practiacally threw him at Itachi...She was mumbling something at him with her right hand on her sexy exposed hips and the microphone down at her left side....seems like she was yelling at Sasuke who attempted to run away after hearing his name......but to her surprise....he was checking her out from head to toe.....

'You hav got to be kidding me!!!!!!!!! this is the real Shiki in front of me!!!!!!!!! Kyayay she is soo adorable up close in person since a stingy person behind me never lets me meet her in person and here i am standing up here on stage!!!' Sasuke thought to him self.....

Shiki felted chills crawing up her spine as she stares into the onyx eyes as if there was a hint of affections towards her...couldn't stand it anymore she turns around and with the mic up to her mouth and her right hand above her head she starts to address the crowds of fans as to wat was going on......

"Minaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Who would like to hear Uchiha's younger brother sing???!!!!!!!!"

They replied at a very high pitch sound as the mention of a famous band younger brother singing live at a concert....

Meanwhile Shiki's sudden actions caused Itachi and Neji to let out a big sigh and off in the back stage everyone is shocked out of their witts on wat Shiki was doing especially her manager who for at least the hundredth time fainted at her concerts since she was the type to pull out the unexpected at every concert when no one knows wat she will do.......only person who knows tat every concert she particapates at tat never goes perfectly is the president of her company (Which is Naruto's Godfather aka his grandchild suppose to be)..even her own band members doesn't know wat tricks she might pull....this is actually the major reason why her popularity rate boomed because of her _Unexpected Shows_......

(gurls in the audience)

"Omg he is like a younger version of Itachi-sempai!!!!!!!!! kayayaya he is sooo adorable!!"

"Look, look!!! Sasuke-sempai is ganna sing for us!!! That is soo rare gotta record this!!!!!!"

"Look Sakura. My Sasuke is going to sing and i bet you 100% it will be dedicated to Shiki!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeh right...wait....Sasuke doesn't belong to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INO-PIG!!!"

"Naneeeee!!!!!!!" Ino stomps and stands up with Sakura and yah a cat fight breaks out....

"Sakura-sempai!!! Ino-sempai!!!!!!!! both of u stop or else i'll tell Sasuke-sempai on you both......he warned you guys last time about fighting over him...." Hinata finally calmed them both down.....both of them sat on the opposite sides of Hinata and her only reply was a big sigh...

(boys in the audience)

"Soo wat if he is handsome and cute...we look way better then them righ gu..."

"MY god he has such a nice body and his upper part is well built.....(drooling) his chest exposed with the zipper of his vest stopping half way makes him two times hotter but five times hotter if only it was unzipped and his abbs exposed will make u wanna crave for more exposure of his pale white skin!!!!!!"

"OMG!!!!!! i didn't noe i hanged out with gay people!!!!!!!!! r u all gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (more drooling of the perverted guys who were thinking about sasuke's exposed pale skin...)

(Back to Shiki and them)

"So Sasuke-kun!!!!! wat song will u be singing??"

Meanwhile Itachi holding onto Sasuke's arms threatens him...."If u make any stupid moves on Shiki i will personally slit ur throat...remember where u are and ur status compared to her....don't cause any more trouble then this and listen to wat Shiki commands.......her reputation is in ur hands and if u mess up since this whole concert is recorded and is being broadcasted live around the world.....i'll make sure u hav ur _secret_ exposed u got tat otouto!!"

Getting the message through his head...Shiki takes a few steps towards Sasuke who responds by taking a step forward and grabbing Shiki's mic and walks towards the middle of the stage.....

"Well....um...."

"GO SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke heard his fangurls at skool yells at him.....

His next words got stuck in his throat while he was choking himself to spit out the next few words.......he just realized how big the stadium was and got nervous for the first time....

"Sasuke..."

Shiki was behind Sasuke and patted her tanned like hands onto Sasuke's vest and smiles at him....Sasuke stared into her deep blue eyes....it reminded him of Naruto.....being around Shiki made his confidence go up....'no wait' sasuke thought...'being around Shiki makes me feel like i'm around Naruto.....they are two different persons but her aura is like Naruto.....threatening yet approachable sort of...'

"Sasuke-kun....relax and say the name of the song u r ganna sing so we can put up the karoake for u k!!" She finished off with a wide smile...

"aaahh" he blushed "sigh....okay...."

Sasuke brings the mic up to his face and still looking into Shiki's beautiful crystal clear blue eyes and states the song's name...

"The song i'm going to sing is dedicated to a person a have a crush on and i hope she will at least get to understand my feelings towards her as for she is here with us right now...."

Lots of Sasuke's fans from skool and new ones all squealed like there was no tomorrow....

"The song is called 'It's You' by Super Juniors Korean Band and I would like to have Neji and aniki sing with me and Shiki would u please bring out your dance crew members and dance with them???"

"Fine" was all Itachi said along with Neji who ran back stage to grab the ear mics (sorrie don't know wat they call those) for both Itachi and himself...Shiki ran off to grab her dance team and dragged all eight up onto the stage and station everyone on different levels of blocks at the back....(sasuke and them where out in the front stage which has four walkways leading into the center of the front of the front stage where you could walk to different sections)......everyone postioned themselves......Sasuke, Itachi and Neji stayed out in the front stage in the dead center where all the spotlight was currently located....Shiki and her dance team had flashes going on and off, blinking at them at the back as Shiki went and took her postion as the head of the group....then all was dead silence came across the audience to see wat will happen next.....then....

_Neorago_ **(Neorago)  
**_Neorago_ **(Neorago)  
**_Nan nobunirago_ **(Neorago)  
**_Neorago_ **(Neorago)**

_Dareunsaram pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago  
Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan keunyang neorago_

_Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman  
Nohl chilsuga obseo dashi dolikilsu obseo oh~_

_Nae nunbit chi deulkowo keu sungane  
Gaseum kipi moseul bakdon sungane  
Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo  
Keurae nan neorago_

_**Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo**_

_**Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo  
Ona!**_

(gurls went crazy and started to scream Sasuke's name because of his hot voice when singing on the mic....meanwhile Shiki was grinning from behind while dancing)

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you (2x)

_Amumaldo pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago  
Nomu neujordago haedo nan keunyang neorago_

_Jal motdwin sarang ingol algo itjiman  
Pogi halsu obseo joldae nohchilsu neun obseo ah ah_

_Chadichan nae ibsul reul dor bureur ne  
Ddeukor ubke nohreur chaja wichi ne_

_Bulobwado daedab obneun noijiman  
Nol kidarindago_

(Sasuke starts walking back towards the dance team with Neji and Itachi at his heels while singing he started dancing along with the dance group and continued to dance his way towards Shiki who was looking at him like u are a idiot stare...)

**_Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo_**

**_Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo  
Ona!_**

_Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you_  
_Nan neorago neorago naneun_ **(wae moreuni wae moreuni)**  
_Nan neorago neorago naneun na~_

**_Keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo_**

**_Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo  
Ona!_**

_Neorago_ **(Neorago)  
**_Neorago_ **(Neorago)**  
_Nan nobunirago_ **(Neorago)  
**_Neorago_

Everybody cheered loudly and by tat time.....Shiki's manager recovered to at least hear the ending of the song Sasuke just sung making her shed tears like every other fangurls did out in the crowd....because Sasuke sung with all of his heart whom he dedicated to his love who was obliviously it was Shiki!!!!!!!!!! u guys should know by now!!!!

'sigh..finally it's over...' Sasuke thought then turned to Shiki who was next to him with a surprised look on his face as if he saw a ghost...

"Happy now Sasuke-kun?? Your performence was great and you also hav great breath control even when you danced!!! Can't wait to see u again behind stage k??!!!" That was all shiki said and grabbed the mic off Sasuke's hands and headed up towards the middle of the stage front to continue her announcement from earlier...

_'Throb, throb, throb...._wat is this feeling...i feel like my heart is going to hammer its way out into the open....ugh..' Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called again.....he turned around to see Shiki standing there waving for him to wade his ass over there quick before.....he actually doesnt noe but gets a feeling it will be bad...

"OK everyone!!!! From now on S.I.N. will have a new member starting as of today!!!! Sasuke Uchiha will be the newest member due to his talents and hav been approved by the president of the Konoha Company and by my members as well as my manager in the backstage!!" She shouted at everyone on the mic....all the gurls who were in high skool screamed on top of there sore lungs from the contiuesly screaming and shouting during the performences half of the boys practically moaned as to why would Shiki let another Uchiha perform with her on stage.

"What??? I havn't heard anything about me joining S.I.N.???? Itachi????wat is going on??" Sasuke turned to look at his aniki and expected some answers out of him since he was still too embarresed to ask Shiki of her sudden announcement....Itachi just stared at his otouto until he felt a killing-aura in the area...he looked around to find it to be Shiki's Manager who had just stomped onto the stage herself and grabbed the mic from him and stomped off to Shiki's side...she grabbed Shiki's right wrist and dragged her off the spot light which caused everyone to quiet down to hear wat Shiki's manager hav to say....

"Minaaaa.....wat she say is true for those who doesn't believe her...Sasuke had signed a contract yesterday so as of now he is a new member of the famous S.I.N. band...the name will now longer be known as S.I.N. as of now i recieved news from the president of Konoha Company that their new name will be S.I.N.S."

Everyone screamed in joy and excitment as they watch the new member was warmly being embraced by the old members of S.I.N. while he shuffles in embarresment and his only reply was his plain own grunt while Itachi ruffly rubbs his dark hair as it shines a dark blue from the lights reflections while Neji stares at his underling as if he has grown up to be a true man.......the only thing that caused him to feel like he was in heaven was when Shiki in her tight clothing runs over to him head on as she hugged her new member of the band causing him to have a double nosebleed since he was holding it back since Shiki dragged him onstage and when he danced with her hot and sexy moving gracefully body on stage......he turns to his aniki to help him get out of the tight squeeze he was recieving from Shiki and he just handed him a handkerchief because of his nose.......

"oh, boy...Shiki you hav done it now..." was all the President could say but couldn't keep his lips from smiling as his supposely granddaughter hugged the young man to death and was currently taken backstage due to him fainting from all that heat and sudden commotion....

* * *

**_Diaryanjo: So how do you guys like it soo far??? i hope u all like wats happening!!! if u dont..stop reading it and move onto another story!!! Please review if u have the time to read then u hav the time to write a few comments and please no flames!! that would be very helpful!!!!_**

**_Next Chapter: Transfered Hottie!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Transferred Hottie!

**_Diaryanjo: Chapter three already!!!!!!!! Oh well!!! Enjoy!!!_**

**_Disclaimer to all the lyrics/songs and the Characters!!!!!!_**

**_Heads uP!!!!!!!!: Shiki sings with bolded and italics......Itachi sings normal........Neji will be bolded underlined and Sasuke singing will be italiced!!! group singing will be bolded, italiced, and underlined!!!! Just to tell you if you are confused!! i'll keep this reminder up whenever there is singing involved which will be almost every chapterish!!!!_**

**_Hey!!!! guess who sings in this Chapter??? If you answer correctly!!!!!! The next chapter is dedicated to you!!!_**

Sasuke just sat there behind stage with Itachi sipping coffee in front of him while his was untouched. Shiki was getting the yelling of her life while Neji was tuning his guitar. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He started fidgeting in his seat until Itachi chuckled at his actions.

"Sasuke? Calm down and have a drink. It's always like this after every concert."

"You mean this is normal?"

"Um. Apparently yes."

Shiki's manager finally stopped her ratting. She returned with a victorious smile while her manager trailed after her and then headed over to a door that had golden words saying Manager's Office after giving Itachi a pile of paper. Forms to be exact for Sasuke.

"Hehehe...Anko-san is just a bit ticked off but you'll get use to it Sasuke-kun!" approaching Sasuke from behind and giving him a hug of his life he dreamed of that was ment to not be reality but there he is, being hugged by the girl of his dreams.

"Uh, I, ah?"

"Nani??"

"Too-.."

"Too??"

"Too close." with that said, Sasuke passed out from Shiki being to close.

Itachi chuckled and Neji just gave him a amused stare at Sasuke's unconcious form. Shiki sweatdropped then recomposed herself. She looked at Itachi then at Neji giving them a serious stare about what she was going to tell them. But instead she letted go of Sasuke and then headed for her dressing room. Itachi gave her a look as she stopped right next to him. She signaled for him to follow her. He nodded his head in response.

"Neji." The older male asked.

"Hn."

"Take Sasuke to the car would yah?"

"Hn." Wow. Hyuuga's and Uchiha's are so alike was what he was thinking or it might be that he must of picked it up after Itachi after being around him for to long it just rubbed off to him which the truth was was that it was actually his real personality.

Neji got up and reached for Sasuke. He shook him gently to see if he would react. After a few seconds he grew impatient with the younger male after shaking him countless of times and even resorted to slapping his face to wake him up but to no avail. He left for a room and quickly returned back with a pail of water in hand. He only has to resort to this when Shiki doesn't wake up and was hoping he didn't have to do it to another person but since it was a Uchiha, it would be amusing to see his reaction to it since he never tried it on the older one. Uchiha's and their big pride huh?!

The teenager reached his destination with quick movements to get it over with since the pail was quite heavy. He aimed the container at the unconsious person then........

_Splash._

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!"

_Back to Itachi and Shiki before Neji's attemption._

Itachi watched Neji walked over to his otouto. He was amused that Sasuke wouldn't wake up to his touches as he usually was a light sleeper. He gracefully got up and then headed over to were Shiki had vanished to. He entered without knocking to see that Shiki had taken off her clothing only to reveal her back to him. She did have a feminen body but she was actually was flat chested and actually didn't have breast. Put it simple. They were fake. Her hand was in the air as Itachi came over and ruffled it up some more causing some of it to actually come off. Put it simple again. She was wearing a wig, fake hair added. She actually had short hair that could rival a guy's short hair.

"Itachi!" She wined.

"Gome, but, you looked to sexy to pass off the oppurtunity we have right now." He said seductivly from behind as he wrapped his arms around her. One on her waist and the other around her neck.

"Are you sure you want it this way." Itachi said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, since Uzumaki Naruto would not exsist any longer if he keeps on chasing a fantasy dream that would never come true." She replied with pain on the edge of her voice. She removed the remaining parts of her wig to reveal spikey hair. She moved leaving a stun Uchiha behind her as she went to her showering room. _**(Don't ask me why she haves one**_!!!!) Her makeup removed but as she got out of the shower with wet hair and makeup removed revealing whisker like scars on both her cheeks. Instead of wrapping her towal on the upper part of her body, she wrapped it around her waist and then grabbed another to put around her shoulder to keep her hair droplets from wetting his skin all over again. Wait, doesn't that behavior feel more like a guy then a girl.

She got out of the bathroom only to be tackled by a horny Uchiha because he likes what he sees so what ever he wants, he gets. Her towal exposed her lower part of the body. Instead of a womanshood it was a male's. Itachi grinded his hips into the exposed part after removing his towal around his waist. The towal around his shoulder layed as a cushion for his head. His breathing was getting heavy by the second as Itachi attacked his exposed neck with nips and light kisses all over.

"I-Ita..gah..!"

Pleasure over ran his consious as Itachi continued his sexual assualt only to have him be saved by a loud commotion coming outside of the dressing room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Two and a half months have past since that incident behind stage when Sasuke had a bucket of freezing water spilled over his head by his sempai. It was embarrising but something still stunned him into fainting again when Shiki ran out of her dressing room with only a towal to cover half her body.

'Shiki was flat-chested this whole time!!!' Sasuke thought as he passed out for the second time of that day with a confused Shiki, a nodding of disapproval Neji and a horny weasal that came after his, what would you call it??

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of that incident. He should be thankful to Naruto for giving him this oppurtunity but ever since then, Naruto hasn't been attending school. Sasuke wanted to pay him a visit and thank him personally but time was not on his hand as he always had to go to work with Itachi and rehearse. Today was is day off work but since he was bored at school since it was period four, self-study time, he decided to continue his lyrics he was writing the other day for the new album's deadline in a month or so. He couldn't work like normal in the classroom anymore since he was part of a famous band now and his popularity at high school causing him to have more fangirls and some more fanguys but more enemies now because of his popularity boost since having one celebrity attending a public school should of been enough but now two who attends the same school and also from one band was twice as worse now. More students are transferring in now due to it. Especially the girl's populations at the poor high school.

Some of the new transferred girls screamed for Sasuke to study with them weather they were in the same class or not even if some of them are older or younger then him. He sighed to the fact that his dope was no where to be found again as he made his way to a place where no one would disturb him. Sakura and Ino have changed over the week and had stop pestering him to date one of them. It was like, they snapped out of a spell or something like that when they went over to Naruto's house to give him his homework assignment and also update on what happened at the concert. That was when Sasuke notice the sudden change of heart. Instead of them pesterring him like usual, they now help him.

He wondered about it sometimes, what did Naruto tell them when they went for a visit. He asked them one time but the boy never got any answer out of it but all they said was.....

"It's a woman's promise!!!!" is what they usually tell him.

The boy liked the change in them since now Sakura is giving Lee, another sempai, also close friends with Neji a chance and have been going out for five weeks already. Ino has her eyes set on a pineapple head but is dissapointed when she found out he was dating another girl from a all-girl-school nearby. Still, she hasn't given up hope yet. He's thankful for their help the past two weeks now, especially at a time like this where his fangirls hangover him like crazy.

Ino and Sakura comes in handy at a time like this. They would stop the mob long enough for him to get away without injuries. Ino had the brain while Sakura had the strength. Sasuke mouthed a word of thanks to them and he recieved a wink in return as he headed for the stairs. He headed up the stairs all the way to the end. He opened the door at the end of the flight to be welcomed with a soft breeze as it blows inward causing his school uniform to ruffle in the wind as he stepped out to bath in the sunlight as it warmly welcomes his presence.

The roof was one of the few places he likes to enjoy his time alone to think and relax. Sometimes Neji comes up there and this was one of the days he was there already with his guitar and was stringing it. He broke one of the strings accidently while playing it at practice causing it to cut his fingers at the same time the day before yesterday. Neji just got out of the hospital that day.

"Hn. Neji!"

"Hn."

"Your hand okay?"

"Hn."

'Damn, he's so much like aniki that it actually pisses me off.' Sasuke mumbled to himself and cursed his brother to hell about rubbing off on Neji his stubborness which was not true.

Another reason why he liked the roof was because he can see the world below him. This way he could spot his blond dope of a best friend coming to school or is somewhere. They usually have the same classes together in the morning. Well put it simple. They have all the same classes throughtout the whole week except for saturdays. Yes they had school on saturdays. Well, only one class but still!

Sasuke kept on glancing towards the school's front gate and around other places where Naruto usually would hand out. He sighed in defeat as he couldn't find the usual blond hair he sees everyday at school that always pesteres for him to help him with his homework. Now the only blond thing that keeps on appearing in front of him was Shiki. He wanted to talke to Naruto so bad that he accidenlty snapped his pen right in half causing Neji to give him a weird expression.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Hn? Oh. Yah I'm fine."

Neji just gave him a weird look.

"Does that look like it's fine to you?"

Neji pointed at Sasuke's right hand. Sasuke eyes fell upon where Neji was currenlty pointing to. His hand was bleeding from the splinters that went flying off of his pen. He was dumbfounded at the sight. Now blood was leaking through the pages of his notebook he was currently writing his lyircs. Sasuke got up off of his seat and then headed for the door.

"You've been thinking about him again right?" Neji questioned him.

Sasuke just stood in front of the door. His left hand on the handle, ready to turn it. He turned to look at Neji and answered.....

"Sometimes, I think Naruto is Shiki. They have the same likes and dislikes, same temper, same looksish, same smile almost the same everything!" the boy almost shouted at his sempai.

Neji just stared at him, not knowing what to say anymore.

"But I know that can't be possible. Naruto's a guy. He could never reach the level of fame like Shiki does and they are not the same people. I know but, I can't stop doubting that they are two different people." By then Sasuke's head was hanging so low that Neji suddenly felt guilty for not telling him. Telling him now would only worsen the situation. But he wanted to test Sasuke's knowlegde and how good of a reaction he would give if he found out.

"What if Shiki was Naruto?" That caught Sasuke's interest as his head shot up to look at the pupilless eyes of the Hyuuga boy.

"What would you do if he was her this whole time?"

"I would cry." He answered bluntly.

Neji would of laughed if he wanted too because the the way how the Uchiha answered him sounded too much like a girl's answer but, he couldn't bring himself to do it with the look the Uchiha was giving him. He was close to shedding tears if he knew that was true. He wipped it away and gave the Hyuuga a smirk.

"As if Neji-sempai!" But Neji knew he couldn't be decieved that easily.

"Naruto. Well, Naruto is Naruto. Shiki is Shiki. They live in two different worlds. There is no way they could be the same person. I even confirmed it myself that Naruto has a dick. So end of story."

His pale hands turned the door knob of the door and stepped into the cold building of the school, leaving the door to close by itself, shutting the sunlight out along with Neji as he stared at the younger male's back.

"Sasuke, your're wrong about Naruto. They are the same."

* * *

Sasuke headed to the nurse's office and got his hand bandaged up. He returned to class. Never got the chance to finish up his lyrics. As school ended. Sasuke went up to the roof to observe the students leaving and hoping to catch a glimpse of Naruto in any case he turned up to get his late assignments but to no avail. Sasuke laid down on one of the benches up in roof and ended up sleeping.

The sun was already setting by the time Sasuke woke up.

"Shit! Itachi's going to kill me!"

He packed up the stuff he left out in the opening only to find that his note book was missing.

"Crap. Must of left it in the classroom."

Sasuke took left his stuff there on the roof knowing it would be safe and the door to the rooftop will not be locked until eleven since there are afterschool activities. He headed for the classroom he must of left his notebook. He stopped in front of the door as it was slighty ajar. He could see the sunset behind the glass of the sliding door. As he was about to open it fully to get in, he heard a soft voice of someone singing inside the classroom. He couldn't dissitinguish if it was a male's or female's. But he recongised the lyrics. They were the ones he was working on. It sounded, Sasuke couldn't believe to what he was hearing. More beuatiful then Shiki's voice. **_(You can read which one you want and imagine which version he's hearing from inside the classroom!!!!! ^_^!!! I prefer the japanese one though!!!!! Look up the song!!!!!!! Sasuke's voice actor actually sings it in bleach!!!)_**

Suigintou no Yoru  
The Mercury-Lamp-Lit Night

Japanese version

yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari  
The mercury lamp light that floated on the night road

namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo  
Somehow blurs even without tears

yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage  
My black shadow hidden by the night road

nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni  
Somehow speeds up even without compassion

senaka ni mou hitotsu namida no nioi  
The scent of one more tear

tsuite kuru tsuite kuru,  
Draws nearer draws nearer,

tsuite kuru, tsuite kuru  
Draws nearer, draws nearer

senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi  
One more uncertainty of the heart

nigete yuku oikakeru,  
Runs from me,

nigete yuku oikosarete'ku  
I chase it Runs from me, it passes me by

hitotsu futatsu no kage kasanari  
One, two shadows overlap

GUSARI to mune hitotsuki  
Piercing through my chest

futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni  
The two shadows melt in the mercury lamp-lit night

As Sasuke stepped into see who it was, he was suddenly hit head on in the head by something. Next thing he saw was a person running away from him. He guessed that must of been the person singing the lyrics he half wrote but the way how he/she sanged it made it seem complete. No. That's not right. He/she actually completed it for him. Sasuke just layed there on the cold tile floor of the hallway. staring at the ceiling. Forgetting to retrieve his missing notebook with the lyrics and was humming the tune the stranger just hummed. Somebody kicked his side to just get his attention. It was Kiba. The second loudmouth of the classroom with Naruto.

"Hey? What are you doing here like this Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Oh!!!! Did you know theres going to be a new transfered person com..."

"Kiba." Sasuke cutted him short.

"What?"

"Who was that person who just ran in the direction you came from? UNLESS that was you?"

"Oh! That's .................."

* * *

_Next day early in the morning......._

"Oi Itachi I'm leaving!"

"Hold on a second."

"Nani? I'm in a hurry!"

"Letter. Naruto."

By mentioning Naruto's name snatched a orange envolope from Itachi's grip. It was address to him from Naruto. How did Itachi get his hands on it before Sasuke as he was usually the one to go check the mailbox which was always filled with fangirl's letters. He didn't questioned Itachi. He just left for school, anxious to read what Naruto have in store for him in the envolope.

By the time he got to class safely, he sat at his usual desk next to the window the second to last seat, Naruto usually sits behind him but as like all of those other days before, he never showed up.

Sasuke opened the orange envolope to be greeted with a bunch of sheets scattering everywhere. He kneeled over to retrieve the scarre paper and read one of them.

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

'What?? Lyrics?? Naruto sented me lyrics??' Sasuke thought to himself. The lyrics seemed to have been written for him. It did sound like it after finding the rest of the lyrics to the chorus he was just reading.

"Oi Sasuke-kun! Watcha doing!."

"Ino. Leave me alone. Gatta get this organize."

"Here! Let me help yah!"

Ino started to help Sasuke but stopped when she picked up a faded yellow sheet of paper. She saw the contents of it then immediatly got up and gave it to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. This was ment for no one to know except for you. Here. (Hands him her share) You take care of the rest!" She said cheerfully in the end. The blond pony tail of hers swaying back and forth with her movements as she walked away and started a fit of hers with Sakura again with Hinata in the middle trying to break them apart but to no use.

Sasuke's oxyn eyes scanned over the piece of paper lastly touched by Ino. It was addressed to him. He skimmed all of the other papers to see if there were any more of the letter addressed to him but to only find that all of the papers were actually lyrics written by Naruto. Only a letter with the rest of the mess.

The lyrics were neatly piled again and stuffed back into its container. Sasuke left the letter on his desk as he reached for his handbag to put away the orange envolope. Finally seated, he started to read the letter given to him.

_Dear Sasuke-teme,_

_Betacha miss me moron! Don't worrie! I miss yah too! Having fun with my cousin? How's everyone? Are you eating alright? Itachi didn't do anything stupid to Shiki did he? Neji's not asking to much from you is he? Sakura and Ino still pestering you? How's the celebrity lif...._

Sasuke just smirked to Naruto's questioned which filled up like half the page he read, until he read to a part that disturbed him the most.

_You like Shiki better then me huh?_

'What the fuck? Why is Naruto asking these dumb question!' Sasuke was confused. He didn't know if he wanted to continue on. He decided to read a bit more to see if he was just joking as he kept on reading that same question over and over again until his eyes went crossed eyed. The homeroom teacher came in. Demanding that everyone take a seat and quiet down so he could tell them the morning news. Sasuke didn't pay attention. The Uchiha kept on reading the letter after reading the question for the hundredth time.

_Just to tell you Sasuke-teme, I won't be attending school anymore by the time you get this letter and all of the other stuff. It's best to say I, Uzumaki Naruto does not exist in your life anymore since you chose her over me. It was best if I stepped down and let her into your life. You like Shiki! Admit it! So from now on, Uzumaki Naruto's presence in your life will be no more but a memory full of lyrics and the one you loved. I'm a guy and she's a girl. It's best to say it this way. I'm a third wheel in the party, so it's just best for me to just disappear and let your new life begin with.........._

"Namikaze Shiki has returned back to school and will be filling in Naruto's spot in our class. Be nice to her boys. I also got some bad news for you all about Naruto."

Sasuke's stomach started to do flips by the mention of Naruto. What did he mean by bad news?

"No way!" Sasuke whispered.

"Uzumaki was involved in a accident in America when he moved two months ago. He didn't make it." By that time, the whole class broke down to tears. Sasuke, silently mourned for his best friend.

"Why Naruto? WHY!"

He pounded his desk like some of the other males in the class. He got up then punched the window that he and Naruto use to stare out of so many times before the stupid incident.

Sakura and Ino who didn't sob like the other girls have but at least shed tears ran over to restrain the poor boy as he continued his assults on the cracked window. He just shrugged them off and kept it up. Some of the guys who finally stopped their tears ran over to help one of their friends who was taking it worse then all of them. Hinata fainted after hearing the news and some of the guys ran for her brother Neji and for the school nurse. Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Shikamaru try to calm down the wild Uchiha. Sakura had her phone out calling for Itachi to come help his insane brother while Ino tried to calm down the rest of the class as she was the one incharge since the homeroom teacher Iruka broke down too after giving them the news.

Somebody opened the sliding door leading to their room opened. With more force then nesscary causing everyone to look at the newcomer. Everyone quieted down after seeing who it was. The guys blushed madly for being caught crying. Man pride ruined let's say. But that didn't stop the commotion on the other side of the room. Sasuke was still thrashin and Kiba and them trying to stop him from killing himself. Sakura saw someone she hoped would of made it. Itachi came in after her. Next to Itachi was Neji who was out of breath and finally took in what was happening. He was going to go and help Sasuke but Itachi's hand stopped him. Most of the girls started screaming at the sight. SIN have all united in a school.

The first person who stormed in first went over to the struggling guys signalling for them to let Sasuke go. By then they unpinned the sobbing Uchiha off the floor. All their efforts went to waste. Sasuke got up slowly with his back faced to everyone as he stared out to the ocean blue sky which reseambled Naruto's clear blue orbs. His silently tears dropping.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned surprised to be caught like that in his current state. He then realise Itachi and Neji was also there. His cheeks grew slightly red as he finally realise Shiki in front of him.

_SMACK!!!!!!_

**_Diaryanjo: Sorrie cliffy!!! be thankful I wrote this one!!!!! one of my few longest chapters I ever wrote!!! hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!_**

**Chapter Four:Believe it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Belive it!

_**Diaryanjo: I'm sorrie for this late chapter!! I'll try to keep on updating faster!! Lots of family issues and I had a writer's block in this one…..so here u go!!**_

_**I don't own Naruto!!**_

_**Disclaimer to all the lyrics/songs and the Characters!!!!!!**_

_**Heads up!!!!!!!!: Shiki sings with bolded and italics......Itachi sings normal........Neji will be bolded underlined and Sasuke singing will be italic!!! Group singing will be bolded, italic, and underlined!!!! Just to tell you if you are confused!! I'll keep this reminder up whenever there is singing involved which will be almost every chapter-ish!!!! Other characters who are not singing will just be plain!!**_

**Chapter Four: Believe it!**

Sasuke's days have not been good after the shocking news for the month, he heard all those months ago. He's already 17 and now has to take final exams to end the school year. S.I.N. has been hitting the top five in the charts lately due to the additional member all those months ago. He had just finished his last exams in History. The bell signaled the end of the school and the welcoming of summer break; but he wouldn't be having any of it. He's a celebrity for god sake!

Clearing his desk and grabbing the things he needed only, he left for his locker down in the second floor. He passed by a few of his friends and with a quick hello and see-yah-later; finally reached his lockers where girls from all grades crowed around waiting for him. He sighed and went for his locker. The girls made a path for him to reach his destination. He sighed again when he got his stuff and prepared to leave after switching his shoes, only to be tackled by the group of high school students from both genders.

"SHIT!"

Something red with blond dashed into the group caught Sasuke's attention.

'I feel pretty stupid and look probably un-cool in front of her. Dang! I feel ashamed of myself! Why do I need to always be rescued by her?'

Feeling a tug on his arm indicating for him to follow, he shot out of the overcrowding group. They were dashing now. Finally reaching the main doors and bolting out for the front gates awaited a smirking Neji who was leaning against the silver van Itachi was sitting in. Lots of fans were squirming around them. The only thing preventing them from not getting tackled by them was the fact that the security guards were called early. Their many managers were helping them too.

"Shiki you could let go now!?"

"No."

"And why aren't you letting me go?"

"Because…"

"Huh?"

This was the first. Sasuke asked her this question many times. Why didn't she just let him go? He has legs and can walk perfectly fine. He's not blind either. He felt uncomfortable for being led around like he was blind and needed guidance. Shiki never replied to it. She would always come up with an excuse; but this time, it was different.

"Because if I do….."

"Shiki?"

"…If I do let go…I'll never forgive myself….no not again….I won't let you go into darkness…I won't leave you alone again….."

She whispered the last part to herself. Sasuke was going to ask what she whispered but life wasn't giving him a chance as he was thrown rather harshly to the opened van. Itachi was in the driver's seat for some odd reason. Neji climbed into the passenger's side. Shiki hopped in and turned around. Her school uniform's skirt danced to the sudden movements. Blowing a kiss from her left hand and winking cutely to the crowd; she slams the van's door with her right hand.

"Shiki?"

"Him? Nani Sasuke?"

"Could you be a little gentler next time? I have a bruise now."

"Awww. Sasuke Uchiha has a little boo-boo in his croc now! Want mommy to kiss it better?" She said seductively to him.

He was getting hard just listening to her sexy voice but a voice just had to break his train of thoughts. Itachi was saying something. Probably a comment to tick him off.

"Like I was saying. Today we have the day off since we just finished with exams. Tomorrow we will officially start on our fourth album. Shiki? Got the lyrics for Neji and me?"

"Right here hon."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Sasuke? What about the lyrics for the other song? Do you have it with you?"

"Ah."

"Huh? What's wrong Sasuke?"

"It's at home aniki."

"Fine but tomorrow you have to bring it. We all need it for rehearsal."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Here's your stop Neji."

Itachi pulled over to a surprisingly huge mansion. The Hyuuga household was huge. Outside waiting was none other the head of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi Hyuuga along with the younger sibling of Hinata Hyuuga; Hanabi Hyuuga.

They bowed to Itachi and them as Neji got out of the van. Neji waved them off and Itachi drifted off along the road to get back on the highway. He let out a breath he never knew held. Hiashi gave him a concern look. Hinata was seen walking with a blond hair chick put up into four pig-tails coming down the street in the direction the van came from. She was chuckling at some comments the blond chick was saying until she saw Neji and her family members standing outside the entrance.

"Um…uno Temari-sempai?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry gatta run then! Later!"

She sped off at a corner leaving the stuttering girl alone to walk the last block. Neji gave her a warm, ah? Grin to be more precise. Hiashi gave her a glare then soften when she got closer. Hanabi was already jumping up ahead to get to Hinata. She was suddenly surprised at the sudden weight on top of her and the cold pavement on her back. Her head was spinning rapidly from the sudden impact.

"AH!!! Gomene ona-san!"

Hanabi helped her sister up by stretching her hand forward waiting for the older to grab it. Hinata gladly took it and stood up. Neji was slowly walking to them now. Hiashi hot on his heel. Hinata brushed imaginary dust off of her clothing and straightened her wrinkled uniform and politely bowed to them.

"Hinata-chan? Who was that?"

"Eh? A friend from school. She's a senior and will be graduating soon so I was just congratulating her early."

"Alright. Come inside, all of you. We have rehearsals soon so I want you kids to warm up first and go take a bath and change your clothing before you come into the studio."

"Hai." All three of them said in unison.

_With Hinata in the private studio……after an hour…._

Neji was walking to the studio his uncle always waits for them to start rehearsal. He is a very patient man; he will let you off if you come in a few minutes late if you work twice as hard to make up the time. If you arrive a little too late; prepare for the worst. It wasn't the meeting time yet but Neji wanted to get there early to at least warm up a bit.

Dashing now for his early warm-up breathing practice, he passes by a room that had its door slightly ajar. Light shining through the crack of the door. Neji's curiosity got the better of him so he slowed his pace and peeked into the room. It was another studio; a private one owned by Hiashi himself. No one was allowed in there without permission.

He was about to leave when he heard a soft voice come out of the studio behind him.

'That voice! Sounds just like Shiki! No way!'

Neji's head whipped around, hearing the voice from Hiashi's private studio. He leaned inward and slowly pushed the door to open more to see who was inside.

'HINATA-SAN!'

**Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni by: ****Ayahi Takagaki**

Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke  
Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni

yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki  
Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni

Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo  
itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni

Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru  
Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no

Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni

Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni

Neji didn't know what to say as she stood up and headed for the door. Hinata grabbed the knob and was about to turn it but Neji beat her to it. He pushed it all the way open causing Hinata to let go of the knob on the other side. Hinata's face changed from calm and collective to horror and confusion. Her legs started to back up until it hit one of the studios windows. Neji came in and closed the door behind him with a soft click. This causes her to go into panic mode.

"Ne-Neji-Neji-niisan! You, you h-heard m-me!?"

"Hinata-san? Why?"

"Eh?"

Hinata was the one who was confused now. Neji just returned her stare with one of his confused state.

"Yo-you mean d-during re-rehearsal I-I don't sing l-like that r-right?"

Nodding his head to her she relaxed.

"Can you sing again?"

"Eh!"

She was taken back by the sudden demand from Neji. Shaking her head indicating she can't do it, Neji sighed at that. But his hopes went up when she mentioned something to him that was even kept a secret away from him even if he was close to Itachi.

"DEMO!"

"Hm?"

"I have to drink a certain wine just for me to use my voice to it's fullest!"

"HUH? What are you talking about!?"

"You're not the first person to discover me singing like this. Itachi-sempai did."

She shuffled nervously at the window. Neji stared at her in disbelief.

"And what did you promise him to keep his trap shut?"

"To sing in Shiki's place whenever something major comes up and she needs to be some place else. She couldn't keep up her two different lives at the same time. It would have fallen immediately if they found out who she actually is, especially Sasuke-kun. Now I'm not needed anymore for her to keep her separate lives away from each other. She can work full-time without her other life interfering. "

Her stuttering suddenly vanished from her as she remembered some pleasantly memories from a few months ago, even some sad ones.

Now her outburst caused Neji to remember some of the concerts they had to go. He didn't even know of this occurring in the group. Make-up does its tricks huh? Along with the wig. They do look a little alike. He was still curious as to why do they need to switch sometimes.

"So? Why do you guys switch during the concert times?"

"Mostly because Sasuke always ask her to go to the concerts forcefully so I have to fill in for her since she can't perform and needs to be in the crowd with them. Another reason which only happened twice was when Shiki was kidnapped."

"WHAT! SHE WAS KIDNAPPED WHEN WE HAD A CONCERT!"

"Uh! Neji-niisan calm down!"

Hinata ran over to Neji's side and helped him to a nearby chair. He sat down and started to rub his oncoming headaches from all of this new information he had just learned. His band members were hiding lots of things from him. He needed to find out as much as he can now from a non-band member as to why would they keep it from him.

"Yes and don't worry. She's fine I tell you since it all happened in the past. If you found out then after the concert; you would have known it was me and not Shiki you were grinding on the stage."

"Eh! Which concert was that!?"

"Ah? Ummmm. Last summer in July the 21st."

"NO WAY!"

Neji slouched even more into the chair.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Well Shiki thought it would be for the best because she feared you would react the same way Itachi did with the kidnapper."

"And what did Itachi-sempai do?"

"Beat the guy to a pulp while cursing in five different languages."

"Huh?"

"You probably would have gone a rampage and done much more damage then Itachi-sempai so Shiki told us to not tell you. Of course Sasuke does not need to know. He would find out who Shiki really is then."

"That's true. So are there any other reasons why you would sing in Shiki's place?"

"Oh and you know how boys are like when somebody ruffles them the wrong way?"

"Yah. Why does that have to do with Shiki?"

"She would get bruises and broken bones bad enough for her to not be able to perform. This happens often too."

"_Sigh_….typical Shiki."

"Yep."

Hinata's voice sounded happy and gentle. Neji just smiled at her. She responds with a smile back.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke told me this a long time ago when he had an accident with his hand."

"You mean when Sasuke broke his pen up on the rooftop with you and had to go to the nurse's office for bandages?"

"Yeah. He told me that he was heading back to his class to get his lyrics but heard somebody with a similar voice to Shiki singing his lyrics. Was that you?"

"EH! I-ah…I ummmm…."

"Spill Hinata."

"Um…Yes that was me."

"Oh well. Thanks for being honest with me Hinata. We better hurry or else Hiashi-sama will be angry."

"Huh? Hai!"

Neji dashed out of the room and started to pick up speed to reach the studio before he won't have enough time to warm-up. The chatting with Hinata took quite a while. Hinata followed more slowly. Turning the light off and closing the door, making sure it was locked, she took a deep breath then walked down the hall Neji left.

"I can't tell you. That time, it wasn't me who was singing Sasuke-sempai's lyrics. Naruto did. If Sasuke was to discover him singing his lyrics, he would have found out…"

Hinata's gaze started to stare out into space. Her steps were lightly and she spoke the remaining words in her heart.

'Naruto is Shiki.'

**_Next Chapter!!!_**

**Chapter Five: Do you belive in Miricles?**


	5. Chapter 5: Do you believe in Miracles?

_**Diaryanjo: Sorrie for the lateness!!**_

_**I don't own Naruto!!**_

_**Disclaimer to all the lyrics/songs and the Characters!!!!!!**_

_**Heads up!!!!!!!!: Shiki sings with bolded and italics......Itachi sings normal........Neji will be bolded underlined and Sasuke singing will be italic!!! Group singing will be bolded, italic, and underlined!!!! Just to tell you if you are confused!! I'll keep this reminder up whenever there is singing involved which will be almost every chapter-ish!!!! Other characters who are not singing will just be plain!!**_

**Chapter Five: Do you believe in Miracles? **

Shiki was walking around in her apartment bored. She kept on stopping in front of her cell phone to see if she wanted to call someone up but no name came to her mind. Sighing she grabbed the forgotten phone of hers, her keys to the apartment, her wallet, (she doesn't carry a purse around not unless it's important for public shows and another reason as a matter of fact was she thought it was girly) a cap and her favorite sunglasses she loves to wear. She put on some foundation to get rid of the whisker like marks on her cheeks and removed the extra hair she always put on to make her hair seem longer. Her actual hair length over the few months grew up to only her shoulders.

"Man, stupid god-damn hair and stupid hair growth formula!"

Tying it to a low pony tail and leaving only a few strands to stray to the front, she put on her sky blue cap and tucked away her wallet and phone away in one of her vest's pocket. Zipping it and securing it she finally put on her Nikes and headed out of her apartment. She locked the door from the outside and put the key chain away around her neck. Tucking the chain away inside her vest she walked down to the first floor to get off the seventh. Taking the stairs was better then the cramped elevator. The chance of her getting groped was high. The elevator was always full because of the busy people and because of the fans that hangs around the elevator.

Shiki then made a mad dash out the spinning door. Reason why she did that, Itachi was looking for her.

Finally catching her breath in a park, she sat down and laid her head back. The gentle breeze blew in the air and the sound of kids playing by the fountain entered her ears. Something soft was blowing in the air. No?

"Someone's singing? Who?"

Curiosity got the better of her as her body reacted to the beautiful voice.

'It sounds awfully familiar. But who is it?'

Walking through a random path she found herself in a wide hill top with daisies all over. A boy her age was singing a song.

'I recognize that song! I wrote it! The only other person who knows this song from our childhood is!'

"Sasuke?"

"Hnm!"

He whipped his head around to meet only bright eyes that only belonged to someone he knew well. His face expression showed amusement, surprised, curious, frighten, betrayal, and wait? Betrayal?

"Naruto?"

Shiki stood frozen in her spot. Nobody has ever called her that name in such a long time that she even forgot he used to exist in both their lives.

"SHIT."

Spinning around as fast as she could, she makes a mad dash in the direction she came from.

'Sasuke you TRAITOR! How could you sing that song when I wrote for you specifically?! Traitor, traitor, traitor, TRAITOR! You liar! It was only meant for you to express my feelings for you! Liar, liar, lair, LIAR! You betrayed me! You're the one who left me! So I guess it was best if I closed that chapter of my life since you used my songs and changed them to benefit you in anyways to get me like this? Sasuke you are a fool. Baka, baka, baka, BAKA! You don't even know the true meaning behind that song I wrote just for you! You don't even feel or know the true meanings behind every song I wrote, sang and left behind for you! I wrote it with Naruto's feelings, not the current me! You used it like an item to woo the girl of your dream and never put any second thoughts to it!? You really are a foolish friend of mine! Naruto never was really important to you right? You just used him to get to the current me.'

"TRAITOR!"

"WAIT! NARUTO WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!"

_With Sasuke this morning……His point of view…_

I woke up with a good and a bad feeling nagging the back of my mind. I ignored it and took a shower. After drying myself, I changed into my boxers and a pair of loose jeans with two chains crossing each other around the back of my bottom. I grabbed a white tank top and a ripped up grey shirt to wear on top. Then I grabbed a black vest to wear over the top. This made me look, sexy you could say. Blow drying my hair and then spiking it like I usually do with my hair I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and the memento from Naruto, I finally found and putted on my favorite shoes I received from Shiki as a present, I left my apartment with my notebook I usually use to write my lyrics and with the orange package left from Naruto.

I started to wonder in my thoughts as the elevator I took went from the 7th floor down to the bottom and out the automatic door. My guilt for Naruto still pierces my heart. I stared at the gem Naruto usually wears around his neck. The green crystal with two white beads on each side; all stringed together in one black string. This was the only object left to identify who he was in the accident in America. Shiki gave it to me when I finally calmed down.

'Naruto, I wonder how long it has been already you have been gone from my life. I miss you my dope. I wished you didn't have to depart just like this. I wanted to thank you and apologize after that concert for setting me up with Shiki but, you just had to suddenly disappear and we found out later you were involved in an accident. Naruto, how have you been lately then? Will I ever meet you again in this life time, or the next? I still remember all those songs you sang for me when we were younger. It was over-filled with emotions that I wonder who the lucky girl was, who you fell for is. You wouldn't answer me and you said I know who it is. I still wonder to this day; did you even get the chance to confess to her before your departure? Hn. Same old dope who's a chicken when it comes to confessing your feelings. You can only do it when you're singing.'

Finally I exited the building and walked to the nearby park. Shiki and Neji showed me this park to come and relax sometimes since they use this one too.

'I wonder, is Shiki here right now? Nah can't be. She must be sleeping like a log after yesterday's adventure. I can't shut out this nagging feeling like I'm going to run into someone. Can't be.'

My legs took me another section of the park. I've never been here before. It was a wide field full of daisies and a huge hill top full of them all over. The sun reflecting off of them made them shine more then usual.

"This is beautiful! I must take Shiki here next time we get a break."

'Wow I got our first date set. Shiki's going to flip when she sees this!'

I walked over to the hill top and lay on the wild daisies. I stared straight into the blue sky. They remind me so much of Naruto. Sighing, I finally stood up and stretched my back to loosen up my tensed muscles and tightened my abs for my vocal cords to be used to its fullest. I sang the song Naruto sang for me when we were younger. I would never forget the lyrics nor will I ever forget how beautiful his voice sounded even after puberty. Well, it didn't change much after his puberty.

I took in another deep breath and let that one out. I was ready to sing my heart's content out in this song, in the same way how he sang it for me. I will put all of my feelings into it too, just like how Naruto would have done it.

Taking another deep breath after organizing my thoughts on the lyrics he sang, I voiced them out with the voice that only belongs to me but the words I spoke belongs to his feelings and thoughts, about this one person whom he fell in love with.

**Crush**

_I hung up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time  
deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

I took another deep breath before continuing. My voice feels so light along with my body now, as I continue this song written and sang by my only dope.

Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
about me, just too much, just too much

why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

I don't know why but, the nagging feeling I felt earlier this morning that I've tried to block has come back now. Something just doesn't feel right. My stomach is tightening on its own now. My heart is screaming for me to stop before it's too late, but, my mind overruled and I kept on going with Naruto's song. I don't want to!

_  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
when we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone…..

"Sasuke?"

I froze in place hearing my name. That voice, my mind's not playing tricks on my now is it? No it can't be. I forced my body to turn around to face the mysterious person who I deem familiar with.

"Naruto?"

He started running away from me.

"SHIT!"

"WAIT! NARUTO WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?"

It can't be can it? Naruto, Naruto is that really you? Why are you running away from me?

"ANSWER ME NARUTO?"

_Normal point of view…_

One blonde running, with a raven right behind her. People would be thinking they were playing a game of tag judging by the speed they were running at. Shiki took a sharp turn at the end of the block only to find a parade marching down the street. Her panting has become ragged as she pushed people out of her way.

'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'M NOT NARUTO! I'M SHIKI!'

Another voiced filled her head.

'_Then why are you running away from him?'_

'Eh.'

'_You're afraid to meet him face to face like this aren't you?'_

"Kyu?"

'_Yes kit it's me! Why are you running away? You can put up your fake act as Shi…'_

"IT'S NOT A FAKE ACT! IT'S THE CURRENT ME!"

Her sudden outburst startled the nearby people. Quickly apologizing she continued her escape from the out-of-breath Uchiha behind her.

'_Whatever kit. But remember, you are still Naruto and you can never change the fact that he still exist even if you try to block him out of your life. He will know one day who you really are. And if he does find out who you are, will he accept you with ease; or turn you away in disgust after discovering who you truly are? Who will you turn to then when the time comes for you to reveal your lies and truths? Kit you have to think about what you are doing now before it's too late!'_

'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, just SHUT UP!'

'_Kit?!'_

"Kyu, I'm confused. How should I respond to him? I can't tell him in Shiki's character. I have to do it Naruto's way. I don't know how anymore. Please Kyu. Teach me to become Naruto for even a second to give Sasuke some ease then I'll answer your questions. Please Kyu."

'_All I have to say kit is, sing, sing like you use to as a kid. Sing with all your heart and soul in it. Pour all of your feelings good or bad into the song you will be singing as a response to him. That's what Naruto would have done. The rest is up to your performance and to his actions kit. That's all I have to say. Now go!'_

"Thanks Kyuubi."

'_No problems kit. Now go already!'_

_Shiki's *ahem*Naruto's point of view…_

I'm no longer posing as Shiki the lead singer of S.I.N. I am Uzumaki Naruto a dead men who has some how, came back to life because of some minor confusions with a certain Uchiha. I have to do it now, like Kyu said, before I regret it. I don't know if I will regret giving away my existence or regretting to respond to his question, but, all I know is; I have to tell him now or never.

I flipped out my cell phone and speed dialed to the first number. I know he will answer it no matter where he is as long as it was me calling him. After hearing the phone being picked up, I wasted no time for normal greeting.

"Come to Verde forest. You should know what to do when you see the situation. I'll be by the river fall."

I took a quick turn and headed for the forest I saw ahead. The same forest I mention for him to come to. I know Sasuke is still behind me, following me.

"Stubborn Uchiha's. I should have expected that from Sasuke."

A small smile was tugging at my lips but I refuse to let it show as I kept up the long run for the forest.

I crossed the small river that reached my waist. The river fall I mention was roaring to my right side. I don't care at this point. I don't care if I'm half wet and freezing from the cold wind blowing through the forest. I don't care if my breath is running out on me, or how sore my body is right now. All I care is how should I answer Sasuke.

Stopping at the other side, I can feel my body weigh down heavily on me. It's either due to all the running or all the wet clothing clinging closely to my petite body of mine. I think it's both but I don't care. I finally caught my breath and with one last gulp of fresh air, I turn around to face a panting Sasuke who looked like he was ready to pounce on me the instinct he crosses the river.

"STOP!"

"Eh? What do you mean? Naruto? You're Naruto right! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

He looked like he was close to crying. I am crying already.

"Then…"

"Then?"

"I'll answer you but you must respond back to me."

"What?!"

"Here I go." I whispered to myself.

_Normal point of view…_

**A Little Too Not Over You**

_  
__**It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else**_.

It's for the best I know it is but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you, not over you

Sasuke stood rooted to his spot as he heard the blond boy across the river sing this song. It was an incomplete song Naruto once sang but never got to finish.

'So you really are Naruto. Only the dope would do it this way because he loved to sing his feelings out. I guess I have to answer back now. But I better chose my words carefully. The words you chose feels, heavy with tons of feelings mixed into it. I better respond back strongly.'

_Memories supposed to fade?  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard_

Should be strong, movin' on but I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around, you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you.

Sasuke smirked when he saw his dope frown at his chosen words to respond back to his. Naruto just stared at him. He didn't know what to do next. Shiki's personality threatens to take over to make up an excuse as to why she was doing that. The real one was trying to fight it off.

'_Kit relax and let the next part come to you.'_

'But Kyu! Shiki is winning right now. My voice seems stuck. I can't sing anymore. I already told him how I feel right now.'

'_No you haven't kit! You can still do it. You still have more feelings to express to the brat over there! Don't lie to me! Just let it come to you. Clear all your current thoughts and let your voice out with all your feelings. Trust me, you'll feel better after this.'_

'Alright then.'

"Here I go."

But Sasuke beat Naruto to the next part since he seemed lost in thoughts.

_Maybe I regret everything I said_  
_**No way to take it all back, yeah**_  
_Now I'm on my own_, _**how I let you go**_  
_I'll never understand_  
_**I'll never understand!**_

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do  
**__I'm just a little too not over you, __**not over you.**_

Naruto started to turn away after finishing. Sasuke stared into his smaller form from behind. He didn't know what to do or what to say. His thoughts were whirling.

'Is he really Naruto? Then why did they lie that he was in accident? If Naruto was here all along then why didn't he contact me in such a long time? Why appear now when my life was just settling with him gone? Why Naruto?'

"WHY NARUTO?"

Naruto tensed and froze in his retreat to the wilderness. Sasuke was panting. He was close to crying. Again.

"DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! NO, NOT AGAIN! PLEASE DOPE I STILL NEED YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EVERYONE MISSES YOU? HOW MUCH I MISS YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US, NO TO ME PLEASE NARUTO IF THAT REALLY IS YOU!? DOUSHITE? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME NARUTO!?"

Silence filled the air.

"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME NARUTO!"

Sasuke's chest hurts. His heart aches really badly for discovering Naruto's very existence was able to reduce his Uchiha pride to dust instantly like those months ago with Naruto's accident. Naruto seems like the only person to be able to do this to him. His right hand was clutching the jewel Naruto cherished. He tightened his grip until he felt the sharp point of the gem pierce his palm.

Naruto turned slowly and face him. His cap was blocking his face along with the bangs covering it giving it a shadow. Guilt built up inside his stomach. He swallowed nervously and after finding his voice again, he answers in a whisper.

Feeling a sudden hit from behind, Sasuke's body swayed forward towards the rushing river. The sound of the river fall blocked all the noise around him as darkness consumed his sight. He saw Naruto's lips moving, probably speaking to him. He never caught the words as he's conscious fell into a deep sleep.

"Because I love you, Sasuke."

A small speck of tear dropped out of the corner of his covered face. Wiping it off he put on his fake mask again.

"Shiki? Are you alright hon?"

"Yes Itachi! I'm alright!"

Uzumaki Naruto once again has gone into hiding from Sasuke.

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Chapter 6: A Dream?_**


End file.
